Memory of You
by Neru Vearin
Summary: Kirino gets into a car accident and forgets everything he knows about his boyfriend, Shindou. How will Shindou cope with this change after Kirino starts avoiding him, and how can Tenma and Tsurugi help fix it? -Rantaku day fic-


**Hey everyone, happy Rantaku day! I'm gonna see how many Rantaku fics I can start/update today~  
****And trust me, I have _a lot_ of plots I wanna get started with!**

**I wrote this fic especially for Rantaku day, I was really temped to post it sooner, but I managed to hold off until now! Hope y'all like the fic, I do admit I went a little overboard with it though...**

* * *

Shindou sat in the hospital waiting room.  
_"Kirino's been badly hurt in the accident."  
"Please wait out here while the doctors work."  
"He's in critical condition; he's suffered a major blow to the head."  
_Shindou played the day's events in his head over and over.  
Kirino had stayed over at his house for the night. It all seemed perfectly normal. When both of them woke up, they ate breakfast and then Kirino got ready to bike home, like every time Kirino came over.  
It was only a few minutes after Kirino left when Shindou found Kirino's phone in his room, which Kirino had forgotten there. Shindou set out to Kirino's house a few minutes later to return it, but only got about halfway there when he saw it.  
There was a car accident at an intersection on the way. There was blood—a lot of it, on the pavement, but no one in the cars were hurt beyond a bruise or two. So whose blood was it?  
Lying in front of one of the cars was a boy, a boy that Shindou found familiar, very, very, familiar.

It was Kirino.

Shindou ran to him, calling his name, desperate for any assurance that Kirino, his boyfriend, was alive.  
He didn't get very close the Kirino though, since the police held Shindou back as Kirino was put on a stretcher and rushed to the hospital.  
The doctors said that although Kirino was alive, things weren't looking good for him. He suffered a major blow the head, lost a lot of blood, and the odds of him surviving were slim.  
They told Shindou to wait outside while the doctors did everything they could to save the other boys life.

Shindou snapped back into reality when the door to Kirino's room opened and a nurse came walking down the hall to where Shindou was sitting. The nurse seemed tired, and it made sense. They'd been working on Kirino for at least 6 hours, and the nurses were probably the ones who ran around to get all the supplies.  
But Shindou wasn't concerned about what the nurse had been up to, he only wanted to hear one thing.  
"He's going to be okay. He's still needs at least 2 weeks to recover, but he's stable." The nurse finally said.  
Shindou let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and gave a relieved smile. He was going to be okay. Kirino would be fine.  
"He's going to wake up soon." The nurse continued, "Would you like to see him?"  
Shindou stood up only seconds after the nurse finished speaking, "Yes!" He basically yelled, surprising the nurse.  
The nurse, whose name was Fuyuka, according to her nametag, brought Shindou down the hallway until they reached the 3rd door to the left.  
She opened the door to let Shindou step inside, "I'll let you two have a moment." She said softly, closing the door.  
Shindou turned away from the door and walked to the hospital bed where his boyfriend lay. By now, they'd cleaned off all the blood, and Kirino had visible stitches peeking out from his side. There was also a bandage tightly wrapped around his head. There were at least 4 different wires attached to him and he had a breathing mask on.  
Two of the doctors walked up to Kirino,  
"I think it's safe to take off the breathing mask now. He's going to wake up soon." One said to the other.  
The second doctor nodded and started to slowly disconnect the breathing mask and remove it from Kirino's face. Only moments after the mask had been removed, Kirino stirred.  
Shindou ran right up to his bed and stared at his face, waiting for Kirino to open his eyes.  
Slowly but surely, the boys blue eyes drifted open,  
"W-where am I?" Asked his dry and groggy voice. One of the doctors immediately came up to him and gave him some water to drink, telling him that he was at the hospital after getting into an accident, but he'd be alright.  
Shindou felt tears in his eyes,  
"R-ranmaru, I'm so glad you're alright!" He said through his tears.  
Kirino, on the other hand, didn't reply. He only stared blankly at Shindou.  
"Who're you?" He finally asked.

Shindou froze upon hearing Kirino's words. _No, no, not this_ he thought hoping that Kirino would continue his sentence saying that he was joking, but he never did.  
"You…Don't remember me?" Shindou replied after quite some time.  
Kirino shook his head slightly, "Do I know you?"  
Shindou took a deep breath, wiping the tears from his eyes,  
"I'm Shindou Takuto…" He paused, "Your boyfriend."

When Kirino didn't reply, Shindou looked to the pink haired boy.  
Kirino had the strangest face. It looked like a mix of disgust, confusion, and horror,  
"Are you sure about that?" Kirino asked slowly, as he was hoping for Shindou to say no. But, to his horror, Shindou said yes. He was absolutely sure that Kirino was his boyfriend. Shindou reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and opening up his texts to his most recent conversation with Kirino and showed to the other boy.

_Phew, soccer practice sure was tiring today, wasn't it!? –Kirino_

It sure was! Coach Endou is giving us some intense training! He really wants us prepared for the friendly next month with Arakumo gakuen! –Shindou

_Hey, since It's Friday, wanna come over to my house for the night? My parents are going on their monthly date night so it'll just be me home until the later hours. –Shindou_

_Oh I see, no one's gonna be home so you want to me all to yourself? ;) –Kirino_

_…_

NO I JUST WANT TO HANG OUT WITH YOU –Shindou

_Haha, just teasing you! I'll come around 6, okay? –Kirino_

_*sighs* yeah, 6 is fine, see you then! –Shindou_

_Okay, but I'll have to leave a bit early since my aunt is coming over for lunch on Saturday! I'll see you later, I love you! –Kirino_

_Love you too! –Shindou_

There were about 5 more texts after that, but they won't be mentioned since they contained content not suitable for minors.

Kirino blushed as he read the exchange between him and Shindou, making the same weird face from before,  
"I'm sorry. I don't feel the same way anymore." He paused, "Maybe you should go."  
Fuyuka entered the room just then and walked over to Shindou,  
"Visiting hours are almost over, you should get going. Kirino-san's parents want to talk to him."  
Shindou nodded, staring at the ground. He felt heartbroken,  
"See you later, Ranmaru." Shindou said as he started to walk out. Tears began to flow again when he heard Kirino's reply,  
"Please don't call me that."

* * *

-2 weeks later-

* * *

Kirino had recovered (mostly) from the accident. Or at least he was well enough to go to school. He couldn't participate in P.E. or sports for another month or two, though.  
But to Shindou's dismay, Kirino avoided Shindou like the plague. He asked the teacher to move seats in class, so they didn't sit beside each other anymore. If Kirino saw Shindou walking his way, Kirino would go in another direction. He wouldn't talk to Shindou either.  
Shindou felt heartbroken. This was his childhood friend who'd he'd known since kindergarten, his best friend, his _boyfriend_. This person that he knew so well, seemed to hate him.  
The only connection he still had to the pink haired boy was Tenma and Tsurugi, who Kirino became fast friends with, despite losing memories of them as well, as he had forgotten a lot of things and people in the accident.  
Shindou had tried so many things to get Kirino to talk to him, but no luck. To be honest, Shindou felt…drained. He felt empty, like something was missing—and it showed. It showed in his grades, his performance on the soccer field, and even his mood dampened. He seemed sad all the time.

That's why Tenma and Tsurugi decided to do something about it.  
Shindou went home on the Friday of the second week that Kirino was back, looking gloomier than ever.  
"Hey, Kirino! Wanna hang out? We're going to Tsurugi and I's secret hangout!" Tenma chirped enthusiastically.  
Kirino smiled, "Sure! Just let me get my things!" He replied, putting his books in his bag before leaving his classroom with the two first-years.  
"So…Where is this 'hangout' of yours?" Kirino asked after a few minutes of walking.  
"You'll see." Tsurugi said flatly.

When they arrived at their destination, Kirino could only stare. They were standing in front of a huge, and I mean _huge_ mansion!  
"W-woah" Kirino commented. Tenma giggled,  
"It's our friends house, I'm sure you'd _love_ to meet him!"  
Tsurugi clicked the buzzer on the gates and a voice came through the speaker,  
"Yes?" To Kirino, the voice seemed somewhat familiar, but he couldn't remember where he'd heard it before…  
"Kinko-san," Tsurugi started, "It's us. Can we come in?"  
"Ah, Tsurugi-san, of course. The gates are opening."  
The microphone switched off after a short buzz.  
After a low 'click' was heard, Tenma pushed open the gates and started to pull Kirino down the path.  
The doors were opened by 2 maids,  
"Fancy" Kirino commented.  
A woman with messy curly brown hair and a pantsuit stepped out from another room. To be honest, she looked awful. There were bags under her dull brown eyes, her clothing was wrinkled her hair looked like it wasn't brushed in days,  
"Hello boys." She greeted the younger guests half-heartedly.  
"Kinko-san, what's wrong?" Tenma asked. The woman was usually quite bubbly and perky, but now she just seemed…dead, like a deflated balloon.  
"It's Takuto." She replied with a concerned tone, "I'm worried about him."  
That's when Kirino realised: This was Shindou's house.  
"I-I actually have to go…" He said slowly, backing away out the door. Unfortunately for him, Tsurugi grabbed him and dragged Kirino back into the front hall,  
"Oh no, you're going to stay here and look at what you've done."  
Kirino frowned, "I didn't _do_ anything. I just continued my life…without Shindou."  
"That's exactly what caused the damage." Tsurugi said blankly.  
"What dama-" Kirino was cut off when Shindou's mother, Kinko, continued what she was saying, as if she hadn't heard or seen what just happened,  
"He came home from school and locked himself in his room right away and hasn't come out since. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't open his door." She looked to the staircase that led to the second floor,  
"He's not even playing piano, he always does that when he needs to let his emotions out! I'm just so worried about him, ever since he started to get to dreary, I've been up all night worrying about him and I just don't know what to do!" Kinko suddenly broke down crying, "I just want my baby to be happy!" She cry-yelled.  
_Oh,_ Kirino thought, _That damage._  
Kirino had finally realised that what he was doing had had a major effect on Shindou. Why did he start to care so much about Shindou's wellbeing all of a sudden? Kirino raked his mind for any memories of Shindou, he needed something, anything, about his past with Shindou.  
Kirino started to feel lightheaded, maybe it was a side-effect of the bump on his head from the accident, or he was just thinking too hard, but he suddenly felt his body go limp and fall to the floor before everything faded to black.

* * *

_Kirino opened his eyes to a bright afternoon. The sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. He was surrounded by cherry blossom trees in full bloom. The boy stood up and looked around when he saw…Himself!  
He was standing in the trees smiling at Shindou, who was blushing like crazy!  
Kirino slowly stepped closer, but his double didn't seem to notice him, neither did Shindou. Kirino realised that they couldn't see him, and then he got the thought, 'wait, what if this is a flashback? From before the accident?' He looked at his surroundings and details of that day come flooding in. It was 2 summers ago, at Shindou's summer home.  
Shindou finally spoke to Kirino's double, or should I say, past self?  
"Look, Kirino, the truth is your hair is prettier and softer then the stray petals drifting in the wind," The brunette said. Kirino—both of them, blushed. 'H-he really said that?' Kirino thought. He was suddenly hit with a flurry from emotions, what his double was feeling, he guessed. There was fear, happiness, confusion, but most of all, he felt love. Unconditional love. Shindou continued speaking,  
"And your eyes hold more sparkle then the glittering oceans, they're so big and blue that I could get lost in them." Kirino thought that what Shindou said was…sweet, and it made him physically smile.  
"Kirino, the truth is-"  
Kirino's past-self cut off Shindou's sentence,  
"You love me, don't you?"_

_That's when Kirino remembered: This was the day they had confessed to each other! They day they officially started dating! Kirino felt something stir deep inside his mind, and suddenly, the scene before him disappeared and he was snapped into another memory, but he wasn't watching in an out of body experience anymore, this time, he was himself, but at the same time he wasn't. Kirino was in his own body, but his past self was controlling it. Kirino recognised the place that they were at as Shindou's front porch.  
Shindou gave a smile to Kirino,  
"I'll see you later, love you!" He said, placing his lips on Kirino's for a quick second. It felt like his first kiss to Kirino, even though that at this point in time, he and Shindou would have kissed hundreds of times before! But the quick kiss left Kirino wanting more, to his surprise. He wanted to feel what it was like to kiss Shindou longer—for something more the just a peck on the lips.  
But his wish was not granted, as Kirino's past self turned and walked off the estate, picking his bike up off the lawn on the way.  
Kirino was wondering why he was seeing this memory. It was just him riding his bike home, what so special about it?  
His past self was crossing the street, pulling his bike along beside him as he crossed, when he heard the screeching of tires and the smell of burned rubber. Suddenly, he felt something collide with him! It was hard and metal and it hurt…a lot!  
Kirino recognise the memory as his body fell and his head hit the pavement: This was the memory of the day when the accident happened. Kirino felt his past selves' emotions: fear. Just fear, utter terror. He thought he was going to die.  
He heard Shindou calling his name before he passed out and everything went black._

* * *

Kirino jolted awake, taking a deep breath in. He was in a bed. It was big and comfortable. There were new bandages on his head and a first aid kit by the bed.  
The door opened and Kinko poked her head in,  
"Kirino-san, I'm so glad you're alright!" She entered the room and walked up to Kirino's bed,  
"You were out for 3 hours. We were afraid to move you so we had the doctors come here. He said you'd be fine though."  
Kirino only had one thing on his mind though: Shindou. He needed to make this right.  
"Can I talk to Takuto!? Like, now?" Kirino asked immediately. He noticed how the name 'Takuto' just came out automatically. Kinko looked surprised at Kirino's sudden change in attitude and use of names, but obliged anyways. She helped Kirino up and walked him down the hall to Shindou's room.  
Kinko left down the stairs as Kirino started to knock on the door,  
"Takuto? Can you please open the door? It's Kirino."  
A few moments of silenced passed before the door slowly creaked open and Shindou's face appeared at the other side,  
"What do you want?" He said flatly, "I thought you hated me."  
Shindou looked absolutely horrible! He was wearing his pajamas, had the messiest hair and his eyes had no life in them. You wouldn't even be able to tell he was alive if he wasn't talking.  
Kirino felt awful for all the trouble he'd caused,  
"I'm sorry." Was all he said.  
Shindou stared at Kirino in shock, and the pink haired boy continued, "I'm sorry for shutting you out, for cutting you out of my life." He started crying, "I'm so sorry for doing that to you!" He suddenly hugged Shindou, "I-I don't know if I was scared, or shocked, I don't know, but I'm sorry, I'm _so sorry_."  
Shindou softly ran his hands through Kirino's hair, "Shhh, it's alright. Calm down."  
Kirino broke away from Shindou so that he could look him in the eye,  
"No, it's not alright. When I was unconscious, I flashbacks about you, about us. They made me realize that instead of shutting you out, I should have been doing this." Kirino leaned forwards, kissing Shindou suddenly. It was quick but it got Kirino's message across.  
Right when Kirino's broke the kiss, Shindou stood there looking shocked for a moment before pulling in Kirino for another one.  
When Shindou placed his lips on Kirino's, the pink haired boy felt something. It was like something unlocking in his mind, and suddenly he remembered. He remembered everything. About his life, his friends, and about Shindou.  
When they eventually separated Kirino gave a big smile,  
"Takuto!" He beamed, "I remember now!"  
Shindou's eyes widened, "Y-you do! You remember me, you remember…us?"  
Kirino glomped Shindou in a hug,  
"Every detail of it."

* * *

**Ohhh I just love a happy ending!  
****So, what'd you all think? Leave a review on the way out!**


End file.
